White Swan:A New Beginning
by RavenBloom
Summary: Raven and Robin are dating but a heartbreak causes Raven and three other female titans to leave for sunny L.A.where they meet the loves of their lives:Big Time Rush.
1. Competition

A/n:Hope you like it,everyone.P.s. you'll get extra credit & I will dedicate the next chapter to you if you review.(I'm not going to start the next chapter if you don't review)The first reviewer will get a special dedication.

Disclaimer:

Me:"Why do we have to do this?"

Raven:"Because."

Me:"Whatever,you're going to do the disclaimer anyway."

Raven:"What!"

Kendall:"C'mon,RavenBloom,we'll do it together."

Me:"Fine,One,two,three."

All:"I do not own the Teen Titans or Big Time Rush."

* * *

><p>A normal day,well at least for the Titans that is.<p>

**AT THE TOWER 5.00AM**

Raven was meditating on the roof."Azarath Metrion Zinthos,Azarath Metrion Zinthos."she slowly opened her eyes and took a deep breath,'That should be enough for today.'she thought.

As she passed her teammates' room different sounds came from behind the Beast Boy's:snoring,from Cyborg's:hums and beeps,from Starfire' knew that Robin would be awake at this she reached the kitchen,Raven saw Robin in the kitchen,making coffee,again.

"Don't you ever make anything other than coffee?"Raven asked, she and Robin had started dating a few weeks ago.

Robin turned around and grinned."Don't _you_ ever make anything other than tea?"He said,smiling.

* * *

><p>The alarm blared."Who is it this time?"Raven asked,bored."Not again!"Robin groaned."Let me guess,ya'll,Light?"Cyborg asked."How did you guess?"Raven stated dryly."Sweet!I'm going to drive!"Beast Boy cheered,running out of the room,followed by a very enthusiastic Starfire."No way,man!I'm not gonna' let ya touch my baby!"Cyborg shouted as he raced after the changeling. rolled her eyes and turned to Robin"They never grow up,do they?"Robin shook his head regretfully.<p>

"No one defeats Doctor Light!No one!"Light shouted as Robin took out a threw the disk at him and it exploded upon impact as the half machine fired his cannon at him while ridding on a green horse. muttered under her breath"That's going to leave a mark."as she watched the police take Light away,Raven saw an ad on the window of a shop.

* * *

><p><strong>JUMP CITY SINGING COMPETITION<strong>

Time:7.00pm Saturday

Venue:Town Hall

Participants:13-19 years

You can choose any song you like,_but_ it cannot be a duet,

_and_ it must only be _one_ song!

* * *

><p>Aparrently the others had seen the ad too."Friend Raven,"said Starfire"Are you wish-ing to do the com-pe-ting in the com-pe-ti-tion of singing?"Robin encorraged"C'mon Rae,it'll be fun" "Yeah,I'll even join!"pressed Cyborg."Fine."was her only former sidekick to Batman took out his communicator,"Oh yeah,sure."Robin said on the communicator."Yo Rob!Who's on the phone?"Cyborg asked."Jinx,Argent and Kole,why?"said Robin."I was thinking that <em>they <em>join the competition."said Cyborg.

* * *

><p>AN:Okay,I want to see at least one review in my e-mail,**_Or Else!_**


	2. They arrive and the first song

A/N:Thank you to,my friend/s

**Demolition Lvr:**You're the best,but,if you want to give an english lecture,PM me instead writing it on the reviews,if you please.

Here's when Jinx Argent and Kole come.*Cheers*

* * *

><p><strong>At the tower10.00am<strong>

'They should be back by now,'Raven 9.30 the half robot and the changeling had left in the T-ship to get the three girls."Are friend Beast Boy,friend Cyborg,friend Jinx,friend Argent and friend Kole here from their tr-ip yet?"the alien asked Robin for the twentieth time."NO,they are not back yet,Star"Robin started to seeth.

"Watch it Blunder Boy,you don't want to hurt her feelings."Raven said as she heard the T-ship land on the roof."Oh joyous!Friends Beast Boy,Cyborg,Jinx,Argent and Kole are here!"cried an overly enthusiastic Starfire as she literally dragged the two up to the roof."Let us go meet them!"

"Hallo,how has everyone been?"Argent asked."Hey guys,how are you?"qustioned Kole"Alright,a little vacay from KF!Finally!"Jinx exclaimed."Hey!I heard that!"They turned to see the one and only Kid Flash."OMG!You followed me here!Cried sighed and shook her came forward and placed a hand on Jinx's shoulder."Never won't interrupt us."

Robin thought that now would be a good time to tell them of the arrangement."Hey girls,"he said as Jinx,Argent and Kole turned their heads to look at him."I should've told you before you came here,but,um,Cyborg talked me into asking you to join a singing competition."

_Slam!_Jinx pushed the masked hero against the wall."You did WHAT!"the ex-villaness shouted,"I am going to KILL you!" "Ooo,busted!"Beast Boy cried in pain as a black tentacle smacked him on the head."What'd you do _that_ for?"he just smacked him again with her powers.

They went to the main ops,but, unluckily the girls had been draged to their rooms by a certain bubbly alien to pick out their outfits for the competition."Help!"shouted the girls.(excluding Starfire)

"I can't believe I'm even doing this!"the pink-haired sorceress shouted as she threw her hands up into the ,Argent,Kole and herself had started practicing right after they calmed Starfie down since the competition was four days away.

* * *

><p>"Yo Jinx!You're up first!"shouted the half robot.'Great,I get to sing."thought was wearing a black top with sequins that were arranged to form her name, was also wearing a dark purple skirt,with a leather belt studded with fake gems,a necklace that had 'Bad Luck' on it and a pair of earrings.<p>

The ex-villaness stepped on stage and started to sing.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colour and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_Watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Certainly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for _

_A thousand years_

_I'll love you for_

_A thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_E_very _breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for_

_A thousand years_

_I'll love you for_

_A thousand more_

_All along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me  
><em>

_I have loved you for_

_A thousand years_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for_

_A thousand years_

_I'll love you for_

_A thousand more_

_ And all along I believed_

_I would find you _

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for_

_A thousand years_

_I'll love you for_

_A thousand more_

__Every one clapped as she finished the song."There we go,the ex-villaness Jinx with A Thousand Years by Christina Perry."said the anouncer.

* * *

><p>AN:There we go,the next chap will be mainly focusing on BTR and Kole's song.


	3. Kendall,what's up with ya?

A/N:Thanks to my friend/s:

**Demolition Lvr:Hope you like this I'll have the next chap up by,next week?**

**Daisy54154:I like your name,thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile,in sunny L.A.<strong>

'_How could she?'_a blonde boy walked beside his three friends,a brunette boy with slighty tanned skin looking in a pocket mirror and a boy with a helmet on his head chatting with the raven haired boy beside him."...and so,I asked Lily ?You listening to me?"asked the boy with a helmet on his head.

"Huh?"Kendall snapped out of his daydreaming and focus his attention on his friend."Yeah Carlos,I'm fine."Carlos gave him a grin as he continued to go on and on about his date with his new girlfriend,Lily True Heart."Hey Logan,how are you and Camille doin'?"the brunette asked."Fine,"replied Logan"Hey,Kendall,what's up with you,cause you seem really off."Kendall didn't reply.

"KENDALL!"

Kendall blinked a few times and turned around."Huh?"he asked.

"Seriously man,what's eating you?"the brunette,James asked.

"Hey big bro,how are you?"asked a blonde girl about 10 or 11 years stopped when she saw Kendall's sad face."Let me guess,Jo broke up with you."she stated.

"How'd you guess,Katie?"Kendall smiled weakly.

_Ring,ring,r-r-r-r-r-r-ring_

"I gotta take this,"he muttered.

"Hello?"

"Kendall,get the dogs here,now!"

"What time is it?"

"It's 1:30,"

"1:30!Oh no!"

Kendall shut his phone shut.

"Gotta go guys,"he hissed to them."Bye Katie,see you later,"Kendall quickly dragged the guys away.

**Meanwhile,at Jump city**

After a few more contestants had performed,Kole came onto the was wearing a pinkish-reddish midrift top,a snowy-white mini-skirt and hot pink pumps.

(Domino by Jesse J)

_I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitter's raining on me  
><em>

_You're like a shot of pure gold  
><em>

_I think I'm bout to explode  
><em>

_I can taste the tension like cloud of smoke in the air  
><em>

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
><em>

_Don't you know  
><em>

_You spin me out of control  
><em>

_We can do this all night  
><em>

_Damn this love is skin tight  
><em>

_Pull me like a base drum  
><em>

_Sparkin' up the rhythm_

_Baby come on  
><em>

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
><em>

_Rock my world into the sunlight  
><em>

_Make this dream the best I've ever known  
><em>

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
><em>

_Take me down like I'm a domino  
><em>

_Every second is a highlight  
><em>

_When we touch don't ever let me go  
><em>

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
><em>

_Take me down like I'm a domino  
><em>

_You got me losing my mind  
><em>

_My heart beats out of time  
><em>

_I'm seein' Hollywood stars  
><em>

_You strum me like a guitar  
><em>

_I can taste the tension like a cloud in the air  
><em>

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
><em>

_Don't you know  
><em>

_You spin me out of control  
><em>

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
><em>

_We can do this all night  
><em>

_Damn this love is skin tight  
><em>

_Baby come on  
><em>

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
><em>

_Pull me like base drum  
><em>

_Sparkin' up the rhythm  
><em>

_Baby come on  
><em>

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
><em>

_Rock my world into the sunlight  
><em>

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
><em>

_Take me down like I'm a domino  
><em>

_Every second is a highlight  
><em>

_When we touch don't ever let me go  
><em>

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
><em>

_Take me down like I'm a domino  
><em>

_Ooh ooh ooh  
><em>

_Rock my world into the sunlight  
><em>

_Make this the best I've ever known  
><em>

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
><em>

_Take me down like I'm a domino  
><em>

_Every second is a highlight  
><em>

_When we touch don't ever let me go  
><em>

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
><em>

_Take me down like I'm a domino  
><em>

__When she finished singing,Cyborg gave her the thumbs up anouncer quickly stated over the clapping:"And there we have Kole with Domino by Jesse J!"

* * *

><p>Okay!Sorry for the long updating is for you,my friends!<p> 


	4. A Little Predicament

A/N:Thanks to:

**daisy54154:Hey,hope you like this chap!**

* * *

><p><strong>Still at L.A.<br>**

"DOGS,You're LATE!"shouted shook her head and sighed.

"Okay,boys,there is another song to record."Kelly said disaprovingly."Next time,watch the time."

The boys stepped into the recording room.

* * *

><p>Bruno Mars - It Will Rain(Bold-James,Italic-Logan,Underline-Carlos,None-Kendall)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If you ever leave me,baby,<strong>

**Leave some morphine at my door**

**Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
><strong>

**To realize what we used to have and,**

**Don't have anymore**

_There's no religion that could save me,_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor,oh_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making_

_To keep you by my side  
><em>

_And keep you from walking out the door  
><em>

Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
><em>

If I lose you baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same if you walk away

Everyday it will rain

Rain,rain

I'll never be your mother's favorite

ah,Your daddy can't even look me in the eye

Oooh if I were in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing

Saying there goes my little girl

walking with that troublesome guy

**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand**

**Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds**

**Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try**

**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**

**If that'll make it right**

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_**  
><strong>

_If I lose you baby  
><em>

_There'll be no clear skies  
><em>

_If I lose you baby  
><em>

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same  
><em>

_If you walk away  
><em>

_Everyday it will rain  
><em>

_Rain,rain  
><em>

Ooooh Don't just say

goodbye, don't just say,

goodbye

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make it right

Cause there'll be no sunlight

if I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

if I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds,

my eyes will do the same

if you walk away

Everyday, it will rain,

rain, rain, rain...

* * *

><p>Kendall stepped out of the recording song had gotten Jo out of his mind for a while,but now she came back,and it was bothering him.<p>

"Hey, up to?"

Kendall turned and was Carlos.

"Not good,man.I mean,Jo just _dumped _me out of the b-!"

Kendall slapped his hands over his mouth in shock over what he just said.

* * *

><p>Uh oh,what's gonna happen now that Kendall's revealed his little secret?<p> 


	5. Who's Up Next?

A/N:Thanks to:

**Daisy54154:Thanks for reviewing,Daisy!This is for you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cyborg ran to find was up next and she wasn't was,until he heard music coming from the stage.<p>

"Aw man!I run to find her and she's on stage already?!"the half machine groaned."Ah well,I'd better go back.

* * *

><p>Argent was wearing a black tube-top and a pair of red shorts,accompanied by black inhaled sharply as the spotlight moved to her,as she had never joined a singing competition before and she was rather nervous.<p>

_There's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
><em>

_If I show it to you now,  
><em>

_Will it make you run away  
><em>

_Or will you stay  
><em>

_Even if it hurts  
><em>

_Even if I try to push you out  
><em>

_Will you return?  
><em>

_And remind me who I really am,_

_Please remind me who I really am  
><em>

_Everybody's got a dark side  
><em>

_Do you love me?  
><em>

_Can you love mine?  
><em>

_Nobody's picture perfect  
><em>

_But it's worth it  
><em>

_You know that it's worth it  
><em>

_Like a diamond  
><em>

_From black dust  
><em>

_It's hard to know what can become  
><em>

__If you give up_ _so don't give up on me__

__Please remind me who I really am__

__Everybody's got a dark side__

__Do you love me?__

__Can you love mine?__

__Nobody's a picture perfect__

__But we're worth it__

__You know that we're worth it__

__Will you love me?__

__Even with my dark side?__

___Don't run away___

___Don't run away___

___Just tell me that you will stay___

___Promise me you will stay___

___Don't run away___

___Don't run away___

___Just promise me you will stay___

___Promise me you will stay_  
><em>_

__will you love me? ohh  
>Everybody's got a dark side<em>_

__Do you love me?__

__Can you love mine? __

__Nobody's a picture perfect __

__But we're worth it __

__You know that we're worth it __

__Will you love me? __

__Even with my dark side?__

* * *

><p>When the song was finished,Argent was out of song had taken a little too much out of only vauguely heard the anouncer as she stepped of the stage,and as a few more contestants went up on stage.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cyborg's P.O.V.<strong>  
><em>'Wow!That girl sure has a voice to sing really?She just had to choose Kelly Clarkson's song 'Dark Side'?Even Chistina Perry's 'A Thousand Years' would be better!'<em>I thought as I ran towards the stage.I was up a few contestants after Argent,so I thought it would be best to hurry up._  
><em>

As I arrived there,I heard the lyrics of You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift.I went over the lyrics I had brought over a few times to prepare myself.I looked over a a very tired Argent and grinned.

"What's the matter,eh Argent?"I asked."Ya look tired,I mean really,really tired,man!"

Argent shook her head and yawned."Who?Me!Nah,I'm not tired,just a little sleepy,Cy"

* * *

><p>That's all I have for !<p>

Cyborg:Who's next?

Me:Duh!You!

Cy:Aw Man!


	6. Trouble in Paradise,uh,right?

A/N:Thank you to:

**Daisy54154:Hmm,no one is reviewing except you!A,well,this is for you!**

Cyborg rolled his eyes,a very un-Cyborgish trait that he inherrited from his lil' sis,as he called the lilac-haired was his turn muttered something along the lines of 'why did I volunteer in the first place' and 'I am going to kill BB if he laughs at me'.

As he stepped on the stage,he began watching the grass stain as he called Beast sucked in a deep breath and began.

* * *

><p>Guess what song it is!If you guess right then good for you!If not*brings out Starfire doll and chainsaw,laughs evily*<p>

* * *

><p><em>Give me a second<br>I, I need to get my story straight  
>My friends are in the bathroom<br>Getting higher than the Empire State  
>My lover she's waiting for me<br>Just across the bar  
>My seats been taken by some sunglasses<br>Asking 'bout a scar  
>And I know I gave it to you months ago<br>I know you're trying to forget  
>But between the drinks and subtle things<br>The holes in my apologies  
>You know I'm trying hard to take it back<br>So if by the time the bar closes  
>And you feel like falling down<br>I'll carry you home_

_Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter<br>Than the sun_

_Tonight_  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter<em>  
><em>Than the sun<em>

_Now I know that I'm not_  
><em>All that you got<em>  
><em>I guess that I<em>  
><em>I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart<em>  
><em>But our friends are back<em>  
><em>So let's raise a cup<em>  
><em>Cause I found someone to carry me home<em>

_Tonight_  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>So let's the set the world on fire<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter<em>  
><em>Than the sun<em>

_Tonight_  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter<em>  
><em>Than the sun<em>

_Carry me home tonight_  
><em>Just carry me home tonight<em>  
><em>Carry me home tonight<em>  
><em>Just carry me home tonight<em>

Cyborg trudged off the stage,seeing Raven standing in the crowd,shocked at raised an eyebrow and started to run,metal feet making a clanking noise on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's P.O.V.<em><br>_**

_'__Cheater!'_I thought,my features hardening with each passing my powers had made me invisible to all but Beast Boy,Cyborg and the girls from the other Titans groups._  
><em>

I was walking through the crowd to find I stumbled across alien who I used to call friend,kissed Blunder Boy and he responded!A huge wave of anger rose up in me.I ran off to a quiet place,well teleported to the I let everything inch of anger,resentment and hate was let out,my powers sending it out in blasts.

I could see Cyborg running towards waves of energy I had unleashed had eyes filled with tears threatening to overflow.I winced slightly as I heard Beast Boy's 'Mega Monkeys 4' blow up.

"Oopsie."

* * *

><p>So?<p> 


	7. Raven's suprising change and the winners

Thanks to:

**Daisy54154: The song is 'We Are Young' by Fun(Sp?).**

**Guest (1): Thanks!**

**Guest (2): Wow, I love reviews...**

* * *

><p><strong>In L.A.<br>**"Jo broke up with you and you never even bothered to tell us?!" said James. Kendall gave him a skeptical look.

"Do I have to tell you every little detail about my love life?" Kendall inquired.

James looked thoughtful, before nodding in response. The blonde sighed. It was going to be a loooooong day.

* * *

><p>Raven closed her eyes, exhaling after a short period of meditation. She teleported back to the back of the stage and using her powers, did a quick change of the name list. She frowned, something was still wrong. a flick of her wrist later, and her song had changed as well. A smirk curled her lips.<p>

_'Done,'_ she thought in satisfaction._  
><em>

And she waited. Too soon for her liking, it was her turn even though she had placed herself at the very end of the list. Raven walked on the stage, her short hair hiding her face for just a second. She was wearing a violet long sleeved blouse, black skinny jeans and combat boots.

She closed her eyes, inhaling sharply as she grasped the microphone in her hand.

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago<em>  
><em> I was in your sights, you got me alone<em>  
><em> You found me, you found me, you found me<em>  
><em> I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that<em>  
><em> And when I fell hard you took a step back<em>  
><em> Without me, without me, without me<em>

_ And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
><em> And I realize the blame is on me<em>

_ 'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
><em> So shame on me now<em>  
><em> Flew me to places I'd never been<em>  
><em> 'Til you put me down, oh<em>  
><em> I knew you were trouble when you walked in<em>  
><em> So shame on me now<em>  
><em> Flew me to places I'd never been<em>  
><em> Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground<em>  
><em> Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>  
><em> Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>

_ No apologies, he'll never see you cry_  
><em> Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why<em>  
><em> You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning<em>  
><em> Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street<em>  
><em> A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be<em>  
><em> And now I see, now I see, now I see<em>

_ He was long gone when he met me_  
><em> And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!<em>

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
><em> So shame on me now<em>  
><em> Flew me to places I'd never been<em>  
><em> 'Til you put me down, oh<em>  
><em> I knew you were trouble when you walked in<em>  
><em> So shame on me now<em>  
><em> Flew me to places I'd never been<em>  
><em> Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground<em>  
><em> Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>  
><em> Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>

_ And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
><em> That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah<em>

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
><em> So shame on me now<em>  
><em> Flew me to places I'd never been<em>  
><em> 'Til you put me down, oh<em>  
><em> I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)<em>  
><em> So shame on me now<em>  
><em> Flew me to places I'd never been<em>  
><em> Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground<em>  
><em> Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>  
><em> Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
><em> Trouble, trouble, trouble<em>  
><em> I knew you were trouble when you walked in<em>  
><em> Trouble, trouble, trouble<em>

* * *

><p>Raven's voice echoed as she finished the last note, and for a second, the crowd was silent. Then it burst into cheer. As the judges worked out the points, Raven stepped off.<p>

The crowd waited with bated breath to hear the names of the five winners. And it was announced.

"Fifth place, Cyborg! Forth place, Jinx! Third place, Argent! Second place, Kole! And first place goes to Raven!"

Four of the five winners gave cheers, however Raven just blinked owlishly. That was certainly unexpected.

* * *

><p>Alright everyone, Review!<p> 


	8. DISCONTINUED

Hey there everyone... I'm back after a long period of time... and I have a thing to say... I'm really sorry, everyone who's been following this story, but...

I'm discontinuing this story.

I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry, but I can't continue the story due to a lack of interest. Because I don't want this story to go to waste, anyone who wants to adopt this story can. PM me and give me a continuation of what happens after the last chapter. That's all I'm asking.

Again, everyone, I'm sorry, and please, if you have an interest in the story, adopt it.


End file.
